And I Wanna Call You Mine
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This was her favorite part of most of her days because in that place nothing hurt. The good parts from her past collided with the good parts of her present. (prompts: tease (nice) & plead (naughty)


Title: And I Wanna Call You Mine  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: M  
Prompts: tease (nice) & plead (naughty)  
Summary: This was her favorite part of most of her days because in that place nothing hurt. The good parts from her past collided with the good parts of her present.  
A/N: This was written for thecaryldaily's Valentine's Day fic-a-thon. This is dedicated to youwereneveraslicebitch on account that I missed her birthday thinking it was three days after mine, but in reality she is three days before me. Hope you like this!

Carol lay in bed, somewhere in that blissful place where she was neither asleep or awake. This was her favorite part of most of her days because in that place nothing hurt. The good parts from her past collided with the good parts of her present. So in these moments, Sophia and Daryl lived in one space. And she found some days she wanted nothing more than to stay there. Forever.

The warmth from the body pressed against her back caused her to moan softly, shifting slightly so their bodies fit together like they were always meant to do. Then an arm snaked around her middle, tightening its hold on her. She couldn't help but let a lazy smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Morning," Daryl's husky, sleep filled voice tickled her ear. His warm breath danced across the naked flesh of her shoulder. "Let's feign illness and stay in bed all day."

She chucked softly, turning as she did, to face him. She tangled her legs with his. Her lips found his in a soft kiss. Her nose then rubbed along his. "Where is Daryl, and what have you done with him?" Not that she didn't love this side of him, she just wasn't used to the level of devotion he paid her in these quiet moments.

He wrapped his arms around her then, smiling before he kissed her again. "Left his sorry ass out in the woods." He winked at her then, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "Thought I'd change things up a bit. Besides, you're always doing this or that for everyone else. Who else is gonna make sure you take care of yourself if I don't do it myself?"

He let his fingers tease along her spine, taking their time to count the notches as he went. His other hand seemed to find another distraction as it cupped the globe of her right ass cheek and gave it a squeeze.

She felt the goose bumps as they erupted on her flesh. She swallowed back the moan that ached to escape her throat and buried her face in his neck instead. Her lips found the tender flesh of his neck where it met his shoulder. She alternated between tender kisses and licks to nips and sucks that were sure to mark his skin if she wasn't careful.

He arched his neck, loving the slight differences with each press of her lips. His lips parted as a moan slipped into the still morning air around them. "Carol," he pleaded, moving so that his growing desire for her pressed against her inner thigh.

She smiled against his neck. This was exactly what she wanted. She managed to hook her leg just so that one shift of her body had him flat on his back, and she sat astride him. Her hands reached for his, tangling their fingers together in a quiet desperation. She shifted against him, taking him deep inside of her. Her breath came out in a quiver as she began to move over him.

He looked up at her, watching the swaying of her breasts with each thrust. He had always liked the way her breasts felt beneath his palm; soft and pliable as he cupped and kneaded them. He lifted his head and shoulders, managing to take one peaked nipple into his mouth for a gentle suck before he tugged at it with his teeth.

She let her head fall backwards as a moan eased from her mouth. She tightened her grip on his hands, using them as leverage to position her hips just like she needed them to be so that every slight movement gave her that intense feeling in her gut as he stroked within her just so. Her eyes were shut as she increased their pace slightly.

He ached to get his hands on her, but this was her show. It was always her show. He found he had no desire to take that control away from her. His eyes roamed over her features, mapping her freckles and noting her scars. He felt her release the hold on his hands, moving them so that one rested on his shoulder and the other on his chest. His hands took full advantage of moving over her body.

He started with his hands on her knees, moving up her outer creamy thighs until he reached her ass. He gripped it gently, raking his blunt nails upwards along her back until they came around to her stomach. His final destination was to take hold of her breasts; cupping one gently and using his thumb and pointer finger to pinch the puckered flesh of her nipple with the other.

She arched into his hand. Her eyes were hooded as they met his. She panted softly, "Touch me. Please touch me." She reached for the hand that cupped her breast and pushed it down between her creamy thighs. "Please?" Her pleas were almost desperate as he finally took the hint.

His thumb found her clit, pressing just enough as he drew quick circles against it. He tugged at her nipple then, growling as he continued to meet her thrust for thrust. "Come on, Carol." He could tell from the vice like way in which she gripped him that she was close, and so was he.

She leaned down, finding his mouth. Their kisses only served to heighten the sensation between her legs. She gasped into his mouth as her release washed over her, soaking him as he continued to thrust up into her.

He felt her still rocking desperately against him, trying to hold onto the sensation of her release. He was there, so close. "Carol," he grunted as he flipped her onto her back. He drew her legs up around his hips as high as he dared as he drove into her, taking her as deep as he possibly could. "Gonna..." he managed to get out before he came hard, burying himself into her soaked core. His face buried in the crook of her neck just where it met her shoulder. He gasped for breath. His hips spasmed, causing her to pulse around him once again.

She had her hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it as she whimpered against his ear. "Daryl, my God..." Maybe he should plead with her to sleep in more often. She could definitely get used to more mornings beginning like this.

/fin


End file.
